nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Authairea
'Early Middle Ages' The world of Authairea has a rich and ancient history spanning back to is first origins as the land of the Authai, who were bands of tribes under no single or clear ruler during the first century A.D. Speculation is that the tribes that were a mix of Bulgarian and Germanic, and Frankish tribal entities and must have arrived no later than 50 A.D. which is considered the most accurate date for the establishment of the tribes in the Authaira region; through a temporary wormhole which closed by 100 A.D. Around 100 A.D. a tribal chieftain by the name of Sarvon Grau had a rise to power effectively in a major battle uniting the tribes under a single banner, establishing himself as the Monarch of Authaira. The battle of the Authine River of March the 13th 113 A.D. led to the defeat of two rival chieftains, by the name of Darmov and Fabe, in which Sarvon Grau set lose ambush tactics on his enemies, forcing them into the river with left and right flank pincer movements, as well as archers untouchable to his enemies across the river, as a result much of the enemy forces drowned or were speared to death, or alternatively killed by the archers arrows. Over 2000 died, compared to Sarvon Grau’s loss of only 271 men. As a result of this victory the rivals were forced to surrender and were put to death. He crowned himself as the “King of Authaira” later in 122 A.D thus laying the foundations for the later state of Authairea. In his reign King Sarvon Grau converted the kingdom to the religion of Char and established a feudal system involving the use of duchy’s or regions that were ruled directly from the capital by the King. However it could be said he was an unstable and cruel man, often be put his fellow nobles to death, in order to pay for his extravagant tastes such as vast feasts, and the construction of Authaira castle. He died in 130 A.D. after a jousting accident. 'Late Middle Ages' The most prominent ruler of the renaissance era was Queen Eviare (1500-1541 A.D) who basically restructured the economy and established Authaira’s cultural renaissance and reformed the political system to a more benign constitutional monarchy though without a parliament, during her shrewd leadership she built up the military forces and supported in some cases local powers, though was careful not to get herself involved in internal conflicts that she could not win. However her most significant contribution was the reconstruction project of the capital, as before her reign most people lived in primitive straw and stone houses. But during 1520 she ordered architects and engineers across the land to the capital, and invited lords and influential nobles from across Authairea to rebuild the capital and bring the city into the new age. She built grand palaces and citadels for the nobles, and a magnificent extension to the original castle, an extension that the current monarch of Authaira lives in today. But perhaps for the people the most important part of her reconstruction was her demolishing of the older housing in favor of marble and brick, and the improvement of living standards with better access to water, better facilitates, cleaner streets, and a more modern city. 'Revolutionary period' During the revolutionary period Authaira was largely behind, despite significant moves in electoral reform and even the establishment of parliament by the Monarch King Armonde (1820-1863). But rather than decreasing the dissatisfaction of the people it fact increased their desire for more effective control of the government by the people rather than by the Monarch and the wealthy and influential nobles. As a result rioting and chaos erupted across the nation, with some nobles responding with brutal force similar to that of the French nobility during the French revolutionary period, as a response there was a brutal crackdown by the military and the King cut the powers of parliament, imposed greater taxes and banned all political discussion even among the nobility. At first this had widespread support between the nobility and the military due to the severity of the situation and both assumed it would be resolved and their power restored. However King Armonde became obsessed with the threat of being assassinated and for good reason when one of the generals of his army made an attempt on his life in 1859 because the general and the military was by in large tired of the restrictions imposed on the nation and parliament. As a result rather than lifting the restrictions he made them even tougher, but it was the last straw as far as many were concerned when in 1862 he decided to double the tax on nobles in order to have statues made of himself throughout the nation. Finally in 1863 there was a massive drought and many people across the nation were starving, but in the capital King Armonde largely ignored this and held a banquet to honor the founding of Authaira, such display of wealth could not have been planned at a worse time because once people heard about it foul rumors spread about how the King supposedly ate and drank all day and night for three days and pushed away the news of the drought and ignored all council. A few days after the military mounted a revolution, stormed the palace and put the Monarch in prison, and restored the parliament. But despite this the military and Parliament still felt that the Monarchy should be restored and established a constitutional monarchy severely limiting the Monarch to virtually no power. But even then King Armonde continued to concern and anger nobles and commoners alike for showing even further displays of wealth. This came to a forefront in November the 14th of that year when he had a bath of gold. As a response the military was told by messenger in a unanimous vote of parliament to end the Monarchy. His wife Queen Saraut and his two sons were put to death in private by poison; while the Monarch himself had his head cut off in a public execution and his body was dropped in the nearby river. Many bystanders reportedly threw rocks at his body as it floated out to sea. 'End of the Monarchy' The death of the royal family ended the monarchy and established effectively a parliamentary republic run by the nobility in the nation, the nobles decided to abolish the monarchy denying the right to any of them to absolute power. Those who resisted found themselves forced to sign not because they wanted to but because they feared the sort of revolution that could end their lives not just the kings. Thus this move was more to guarantee their own safety through good standing with the common people of the nation than to give away power, power they still retained. 'Post monarchy era' Though the monarchy was gone the problems still remained with poverty and famine still a major issue the newly established republic though beginning quite well begun to flounder, finally ending later on July 24th, 1901 when General Darmagovich seized power and established Authairea as a dictatorship, while keeping the same name and a puppet parliament. His reign was mixed with 30% economic growth over the period, and a military police state which oppressed the population through a secret police force, which led to the deaths of more than 204,000 people. 'The civil war' Finally the Republic of Authairea's citizens began to revolt and General Darmagovich grew restless and angry of the increasing dissent within the nation and so started a campaign to eliminate the rebels, this campaign though initially successful (through his military police force) ended in disaster when many of his generals joined the rebels and eventually gaining control of most of the country, with both Southern and Northern Authairea under their control. With the war getting worse, it was decided that a compromise and peace would need to be made. The religious order of Char decided to intervene when it was contacted by the government of General Daramagovich, and the nation was agreed eventually by all parties to be divided into three, and for full democracy to be restored. When the formal peace occurred on the 9th June 1912, General Darmogovich under the peace deal established with the support of the order of Char abdicated his place as dictator of Authairea. But this would be short lived as a horrific plague took hold in the world of Authairea, the plague was caused by the white crescent virus which thrives on carbon dioxide emitted through human breath, deaths went into the millions as contact between villages and towns spread the virus; a national quarantine was imposed for 34 years and even General Darmogvich was struck down by the virus, dying with the sympathy of his people, a park would later be made in the memory of him and his victims. 'Late 20th century' With the plague threat subsiding, the Authairean government was heavily in debt and fell into depression while desperately trying to rebuild the country, at session of the parliament a name change was decided by a sound majority, the republic of Authairea would now be known as the republic New Rogernomics; its new capital would be Bouranburg, and Authairea would simply be the name of the world rather than both the world and the nation. At first this new beginning was undermined by government corruption and low education, but small businesses started up when educated refugees from villages and towns settled forming the first major cities with the onset of an industrial revolution; later a state capitalist model was developed and the state and private sector became closely linked. High tax rates however were implemented by the government, which encouraged investment money to be directed into a black market. As a result of the additional tax revenue living standards increased because despite the high taxes, a large market underground developed; which at first was attacked by the government but was simply accepted by it due to the fact it brought in revenue and seemed to build up the state corporations through personal taxation revenue. 'The great catastrophe' Industrialization caused havoc to the natural environment, with forests rapidly disappearing and with unwillingness among the business community and the general population to do anything about it catastrophe struck, desertification was the first problem as oxygen in the atmosphere began to deplete, which was reported in 2004 as a possible civilization ending event. With the first computers in 2009, the refinement of glass making and discovery of modern plastics in 2011 allowed the scientific community to propose a national biosphere project to encapsulate the nation’s buildings and parks from the toxic gases and provide sustainable quantities of oxygen for the growing population. This began in 2018 with the historic capital of Authaira being the first successful participant, with every building designed to be a self contained environment linked to large national park biospheres which produced oxygen for the city residents, and which could be expanded as needed; this project would be repeated across the nation and was completed by 2062 at the cost of three trillion dollars. However this did not solve the problem of heavy industry or industrial production, as if the toxic gases were allowed to continue to compound then even biospheres and specially designed buildings could no longer shield the population against the now harmful outside environment, which by 2087 was so dangerous to humans that 24 hrs exposure without a heavy protective suit would result in death; waste and harmful gases would be put in airtight containment sites and transported into space to nearby planets through nuclear powered unmanned spacecraft, controlled from the national academy of sciences. 'Return of the monarchy' With the stabilization of the environmental crisis New Rogernomics began to refocus its attention on social and political issues, welfare programs were intensified and refocused on providing the unemployed with jobs, the result being a standard unemployment rate of below 4%, and higher living standards; additionally renewed interest in early history led to widespread support in re-establishing the monarchy. The assembly of lords decided the new monarchy should consist of elected lords which are related by blood to the Authairan royal line, the most related being Lord Athanasius Ilius, who was named the new monarch of Authairea, through a simple majority of the assembly of lords on the 12th of may, 2103; and a new monarchy act passed in parliament on may the 20th approving this measure and establishing the base of the monarchy in the historical capital of Authaira at Authaira Castle. So far the public when asked about the state of the monarchy in recent polls by RNN (Rogernomics News Network) the result was 82% approval, 10% undecided, and 8% opposed. 'To the stars' Official and limited space exploration began earlier with simple probes and unmanned spacecraft during the 2080s to 2090s, partly as a result of waste disposal requirements because of the environmental problems on Authairea; but it wasn’t until 2053 that large missions were formed to explore outside the solar system, and in other areas of the Milky Way galaxy. The New Rogernomics government built large transmissions sites capable of reaching other galaxies and solar systems, they could also scan to transmissions; on December the 12th, 2076 Jules Frank at InfronTech discovered transmission traffic in the Sol system, while scanning the possible co-ordinates of Earth. The discovery was disturbing as the transmissions were anything from brutal world wars, to entertainment and it was hard for scientists to get a clear picture of what the situation was like down there; a probe was sent on August the 17th 2078 using a newly designed anti-matter engine, it was hoped in would shed light on Authairea’s brothers in the stars. While at home nanotech and life preservation technology was revolutionizing society, with the first human artificial intelligence volunteers being physicist Haro Alice and architect Simon Ridge on March the 9th 2081, who were dying of an advanced form of brain cancer, the experiment was a success; thousands of people that die each year join the voluntary AI program, which according to terms of contract allows AI to take human form again after 20 years of public or private service. Whereas nanotech has made construction a matter of days, as opposed years and allowed medical science to cure most diseases excluding some forms of brain cancer, and heal most injuries excluding those that have lost too much blood or body mass. 'Decline of interest' Full diplomatic and economic relations were established with Earth by January the 6th, 2309; limited trade and a decline of interest and public support (especially among corporate and government sponsors) however spelled the end of the era of space exploration by 2324. Authairea having found no new alien races, and having sufficient resources in its home system especially around the asteroid belt, the uranium and hydrogen gas rich planet of Doice, the aluminum mines of Traius and the water and anti-matter rich world of Hareno; meant no major space exploration missions, which have been confined to small scientific missions using probes and small manned spacecraft or simple pleasure cruises within home space. Later Intergalactic Dominion membership, meant improved trade relations and prosperity with the wider galaxy, to this date home defense, as well as economic and social policy remains the focus of New Rogernomics on the world of Authairea.